This invention relates to a clamping arrangement for clamping a mechanism to a beam of rectangular cross-section.
1. Description of the Prior Art
A number of farm and other implements, such as cultivators, include attached work tools such as cultivator shovels which engage the surface of the earth or penetrate it slightly as the implement is pulled by a tractor or similar vehicle. The cultivator or similar implement typically includes a means for attaching the implement to a beam mounted on or forming part of the pulling vehicle. Since the implement is passed over the land, it is necessary that the attaching means be capable of withstanding forces which may tend to loosen the attachment. If the attachment becomes too loose, the operator must ultimately stop, dismount and retighten the attachment means.
In the past, such implements have typically been bolted directly on the vehicle mounted frame with one or more bolts. It has been found, however, that the forces imparted to the implement as it traverses the ground cause the bolts which attach the implement to the frame to work loose, even when the bolts are fitted with lock washers.